


The Wake

by Angel_Negra



Category: Power Rangers Time Force
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-04
Updated: 2008-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-04 02:45:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Negra/pseuds/Angel_Negra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been two years since they last saw Jen and the others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wake

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the PRSW22 challenge, 'public dining'. Thanks to Kikos_ai for helping with the title, and the beta.

It's been two years since they last saw Jen and the others. But Wes still goes to the beach occasionally, and just sits on the rocks. Eric's gotten into the habit of searching Wes out. He usually winds up bringing a burger or sandwich and something to drink along; Wes never remembers to.

Today, Eric finds Wes a few rocks over from his usual spot, a little further from the water than usual. Eric sets the food - peanut butter sandwiches and Cokes today - on a flat rock and sits down beside Wes, staring at his handsome profile.

Wes looks at him and smiles. "Hey."

"Hey, yourself," says Eric. "Having fun?"

"Kind of," says Wes, chuckling.

Eric stares out at the waves, trying to see what Wes always found so fascinating about the view. Searching for something to say, he remembers the food. "Hungry?"

Wes purses his lips in thought, then nods. "I could eat."

"Here," says Eric, handing Wes one of the sandwiches. Then he pops open one of the Cokes and passes it over.

"Thanks."

They sit there, eating in silence. Eric keeps glancing at Wes, but he makes himself focus on the view before Wes can notice the staring. Finally, when Eric's almost finished with his Coke, he turns to Wes. "You still miss Jen, don't you?"

Wes nods. "I miss all of them. They were our friends, you know," he says, giving Eric a teasing grin.

"More yours than mine," corrects Eric. He looks back at the ocean and hopes he doesn't sound too bitter.

Wes places a warm hand on Eric's shoulder. "They think of you as a friend, Eric."

"I never said they didn't." Eric resists the urge to push Wes' hand away and go home. He knows Wes wants Eric to consider himself a part of Time Force, as scattered as they are. And he does, really. He just thinks Wes was closer to them. And Eric's not wrong about that.

Wes sighs and shakes his head. "Of course not." He lets his hand drop from Eric's shoulder and Eric tries not to miss it and its warmth.

He decides to change the subject before it turns into an actual fight. "Are you going to take that Richards girl to the dinner next week?" he asks.

"What?" Wes stares at him in confusion for a moment before his face clears and he groans. "Not you too."

Eric shrugs and concentrates on setting down his can of Coke. "You do need to move on, you know."

"I have moved on," says Wes, annoyance creeping into his voice.

Eric glares at him, pushing down the sting of hearing Wes actually say those words. "Have you?"

"Just because I'm not dating a different rich girl every week," Wes grinds out, rolling his eyes. "I have moved on, even if Dad doesn't believe me. Or you. Hell," Wes laughs, sharp and bitter, "I'm even falling for someone else."

"Oh. Good." Eric really doesn't want to be sitting there anymore. He wishes Wes wasn't also in charge of the Guardians, then he could make up some excuse and get out of there. But Wes is his best friend, as well as his partner. There's nothing Eric can think of that Wes won't know is an obvious excuse.

Wes shifts to face Eric. "I didn't tell you?"

Eric holds himself very still and does his best to suppress the desire to shoot the new woman. "Obviously, not. What's she like?"

"Stubborn," says Wes fondly. "Arrogant, caring, smart, funny." He's ticking each trait off on his fingers. "A little shy. And he's horrible at picking up on people flirting with him."

"He?" says Eric sharply. He feels a small spark of hope flicker to life in the back of his mind. He pushes it down viciously and faces Wes fully. Wes is just sitting there, smiling. "He?" Eric repeats.

Wes laughs softly, leaning into Eric's personal space. He hooks a hand around Eric's neck and Eric has half a second to realize that Wes was talking about him before they're kissing. Wes' lips are a little chapped, and his hands on Eric are warm. That warmth spreads through Eric and he pushes closer. He lets himself stroke Wes' cheek gently. It's... it's perfect.

The kiss ends slowly. But Wes doesn't move very far. He smiles at Eric, and Eric finds himself smiling back. "He's also got a great smile," says Wes softly.

It takes Eric a couple of seconds to connect that back to Wes' list of traits. When he does, he snorts and gives Wes an exasperated look. "Lucky for you, he's falling for you back," he says gruffly.

Wes laughs happily and presses a quick, warm kiss to Eric's lips. "Does that mean he'll go with me to the dinner?"

"As a date?" Eric blinks. He's not ready to share this yet.

Wes shakes his head. "As the co-leaders of the Silver Guardians," he says. "I just got you, I'm not ready to share yet."

"Me either," agrees Eric. He reaches up and traces Wes' cheek again. "But you're going to have to tell your dad sometime."

"I know," says Wes, nodding.

Eric raises his eyebrows. "You don't sound too worried."

Wes shakes his head, his face reflecting his own stubbornness. "I made him accept me as someone who can plan his own life. And as a Ranger. I can make him accept me dating you, if I have to."

Eric leans in and kisses Wes again. Because he can now. Wes kisses him back eagerly.

Then Wes pulls back slightly and grins at Eric. "Want to go on a date with me now?"

"Where?" Eric finds he can't stop himself from smiling back at Wes anymore.

"The movie theatre on Welks."

Eric blinks, confused. "We do that every weekend."

Wes gives him a pointed look. Eric hears Wes' list of qualities again, in his head. Horrible at picking up on flirting. Eric snorts and Wes grins at him.

"You could have said something." Eric bends and picks up his garbage. Then he grabs Wes' hand and tugs him along.

Wes laughs and lets himself be tugged. "You figured it out eventually. Hey, since this is a date, does this mean I-"

"No," cuts in Eric. "If you want that bag of yellow goo you call buttered popcorn, you're still buying it yourself."

End.


End file.
